I promise it
by tributevampire17
Summary: Peeta y Prim son los tributos de los 74 Juegos Del Hambre. Peeta hace una gran promesa, lograra cumplirla ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esto, ya había escrito antes, pero no sobre THG, es algo que vengo maquinando hace tiempo y quería compartirlo con ustedes ! Se que es M, pero eso es para más adelante, si soy capaz de escribirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado! Nos leemos abajo !**

**Los personajes y algunos sucesos le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, el resto de la historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1:<strong>

POV PEETA

-Primrose Everdeen.

Es su hermana, su primer cosecha y sale su nombre. La hermana menor de la chica de la cual llevaba años enamorado, Katniss Everdeen, a quien le arroje el pan.

La pequeña Prim va a la arena, la regla que permitía voluntarios había sido eliminada este año, los años pasados los chicos se presentaban voluntarios solo para morir o suicidarse apenas comenzaban los juegos, nada divertido para el Capitolio.

La veo subir, Effie la presenta ante todos. Busco a Katniss y la encuentro totalmente helada, y con los ojos rojos, daría mi vida por correr y abrazarla, estaba por hacerlo, pero el nombre del tributo varón me deja paralizado: Peeta Mellark.

Veo a mi hermano que me golpea el hombro y me señala el escenario, avanzo lentamente. Effie indica que nos saludemos y le tiendo mi mano a Prim, la apretó suavemente, la miro y esta llorando, igual que yo.

Miramos al frente mientras Effie nos nombra como los tributos de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos anuales del hambre. Katniss sigue llorando y se lo que voy a hacer. Seco mis lágrimas y Katniss me mira, _Prometo salvar a Prim,por ti_.

A mi familia le dan 5 minutos para despedirse de mi, solo viene papá. Nos fundimos en un abrazo, es mi despedida.

-Papá, necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Lo que quieras hijo- el se seca las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Quiero que estés al tanto de que Katniss y su madre se alimenten, de seguro Katniss ni se separara de su casa para ir a cazar, si?- el asiente- Cuando suene el cañón...

-No...

-No, Papá- les digo- Prim va a salir viva se esa arena... Cuando muera quiero que le des a Katniss las cartas que están debajo de mi cama- le extiendo la carta que había escrito hace unos minutos- Y esta...

-Se acabo el tiempo...- dice un agente de la paz.

-Protegerlas papá, que sigan vivas- lo abrazo fuerte- Gracias por todo...Te amo

-Yo igual hijo...Eres y serás el mejor pastelito que he horneado, Peeta- suelto risitas, él era así.

-Papá...

Sacan a mi padre arrastras, seco mis lágrimas y veo pasar a Katniss abrazando a su madre, ella me mira.

-_Prometo salvar a Prim,por ti..._

Pero las palabras no salen, y ella se aleja, veo su trenza antes que cierren las puertas del edificio de justicia, la última vez que la vería.

Nos suben al tren, Prim se ha aferrado a mi brazo y caminamos detrás de Effie.

-Esta es la sala comedor, pueden tomar lo que quieran, esto es para ustedes- nos dedica una gran sonrisa- Iré a buscar a Haymitch...

Desde el momento que nos subieron a la camioneta, Prim se aferro a mi. "_Me siento a salvo contigo"_ había dicho, caminamos hasta la mesa repleta de pastelitos.

-Apuesto a que tienen mejor sabor que los tuyos...- dice Prim desafiándome.

-Anda prueba uno y dime...- le sonrió y le tiendo uno color verde con chispas de chocolate.

-Okay...- lo toma y muerde un pedazo, mastica y traga, su rostro es gracioso- Muy dulce, que asco...- yo solo me rió

-Es MUY Capitolio, todo MUY...

Durante el resto de la tarde conocemos a Haymitch Abernathy, nuestro mentor, comenzamos a preguntarle sobre supervivencia y nos miro mal, tomo una botella y se fue, lo intercepte en el pasillo, y discuti con él, llegamos a un acuerdo, sobrio hasta que terminen los juegos.

-Como lo hiciste? - me pregunta Prim- Tienes un poder de persuasión increíble...

-No lo tengo...- digo sinceramente.

-Vamos... Y como lograste que el acosador de Darius deje en paz a mi hermana? - oh mierda, como sabia eso?

-No se de que me hablas...

-Vamos, te delatas solo, mirate lo rojito que estas...- y era cierto.

Prim siguió riéndose de mi por el resto de la noche hasta la cena, me alegraba que por lo menos rieramos, cuando en menos de una semana estaríamos en los juegos.

La mañana siguiente, soy el primero en llegar al vagón comedor después llega Effie, desayuno una "Chocolatada", nunca había probado algo tan delicioso, y unas galletas de vainilla.

Effie parlotea de lo increíble que iba ser conocer el Capitolio para nosotros y bla bla bla. Prim llega y veo un cambio en ella, no tiene sus dos trenzas, lleva un vestido verde claro que se ajusta en su cintura y cae hasta sus rodillas.

-Buenos días...- nos dice sonriendo.

-Hola cariño- dice Effie.

-Hola Prim- le tiendo una taza de Chocolatada- Pruebalo es el paraíso...

Después de desayunar, nos dejan vagar por el tren, todavía faltan dos horas para llegar. Prim va delante mio tarareando una canción.

_Vas, vas a volver,_

_Al Árbol en el que colgaron,_

_A un hombre por matar a tres?_

Esa canción ya la había escuchado, el Señor Everdeen cuando le traía ardillas a mi padre, yo siempre estaba en el patio cuando el llegaba y venia cantándola.

-Oye Prim...- ella se da vuelta- Y tus trenzas?

-No me gusta como me salen, a Katniss le salen mejor...- hace un puchero- Tu sabes hacer? Bah por supuesto que no...- toma mi mano- Ven te voy a enseñar a hacer trenzas...

Una hora después sabia hacer trenzas, Prim me había felicitado decía que parecía un experto en hacerlas. Estaba haciéndole una sola con todo el cabello, ella admiraba la vista por la ventana.

-Yo se lo del pan, Peeta...- susurra, acabo su trenza y se gira a mi - No sabes lo que te agradezco ese pan, nos salvaste...- ella me abraza y yo correspondo- Katniss es muy cerrada y tímida, pero muchas veces intento agradecerte...

-Se como es Katniss, pero la amo así...- me doy cuenta tarde de lo que dije, y tengo a Prim sorprendida e hiperventilando- Shh, te callas...- le cubro la boca cuando va a gritar.

-Excepto que Katniss me escuche a cientos de kilómetros..- dice sobre mi mano, saco la mano y ella me sonríe- Yo sabía que se amaban!

- Ella..?

-Nunca me lo dijo, pero cada vez que salia del colegio, pasaba por la panadería o la simple mención de tu nombre, la ponía tonta...- ella ríe- De seguro te sucede lo mismo...- yo asiento sonrojado- Waaw son muy tiernos...

-Tributos del Distrito 12, a las puertas de salida, 5 minutos para la llegada.

-Comienzan los juegos...- me dice Prim y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes, uno de los dos volverá a casa...- le tiendo mi mano- Vamos?

-Si- toma mi mano- Hagamos esto juntos, si?

-Juntos...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! Si hay algún error a lo largo del capítulo por favor diganme, es que escribo desde la tablet y algunas veces me borra o agrega cosas que no quiero! Actualizare a lo largo de la semana, tengo un examen el Lunes,apenas tuve un ratito libre ahora y lo dedique para subir el primer capítulo. Espero que dejen algún comentario, pueden lanzarme rosas blancas, tomates o lo que se les venga a la mente.<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ! Quería darles por adelantado y como regalo de Navidad dos capitulos, en la madrugada (si estoy sobria) subiré otro cap. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía ! Gracias por los reviews, en serio ayudan a que me anime a subir otro cap! Disfruten!**

**Los personajes y algunos sucesos le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, el resto de la historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2:<strong>

Me habían lavado dos veces, afeitado, cortado el cabello, hasta las uñas me habían arreglado. Ahora mismo esperaba a mi estilista con solo una bata de papel, mi cabello tenia "gel" parecía un pegamento, asqueroso.

-Así que tu eres Peeta mmm?- entra una chica morena com rizos rubios y me da una amplia sonrisa, es normal en comparación a las demás personas del Capitolio- Soy Portia y seré tu estilista- me besa una mejilla, comienza a rondarme y me observa.

-Que nos pondrán para el desfile de Tributos?

-Son trajes de fuego- dice muy emocionada- Junto a Cinna, estilista de Prim queríamos cambiar un poco en estilo del Distrito 12, buscamos relaciones con el carbón y BAAAM- me asusta su emoción- Carbón, chispas y fuego...

/

-Esto es seguro?- pregunto por octava vez.

-Es fuego falso, no les hará daño- explica Cinna- Vayan subiendo al carruaje, saldrán en dos minutos...

Ayudo a subir a Prim y acomodamos nuestros trajes, estos se adhieren como una segunda piel, tiene algunos volados en las mangas y cuello, el peinado de Prim es extraño, tiene trenzas por todas partes y se unen en un moño.

-Estas listo?

-Nunca...- le contesto y comenzamos a movernos.

Las personas comienzan a gritar y nos señalan, las tribunas son multicolores, mares de personas colorinches. Nos lanzan rosas, peluches, hasta joyas. Comienzo a saludar y sonreir como dijo Portia, Prim me imita.

-Oye puedo sostenerme de ti? Me voy a caer con estos zapatos altos...- dice Prim.

-Claro que si, no te vayas a perder a medio camino- reímos y ella se sujeta de mi, los gritos aumentan y las personas entienden otra cosa.

-Ojala pudiera gritar y que me escucharan, que solo somos cuñados...

-Que?!- me giro a verla pero ella solo sigue saludando y riendo, es tan increíble esta pequeña de 12 años.

El presidente Snow nos da la bienvenida, viejo asqueroso, cuando volvemos nuestros estilistas, Haymitch y Effie nos felicitan.

-Lo del brazo los impacto! - dice nuestro mentor- Genial chicos!

-Bueno! Bueno! Vamos a que se quiten ese maquillaje, cenar y hablar un poco de lo que sucederá en estos días- dice Effie que lleva una nueva peluca, color verde, su vestido es muy verde también.

Me alejo un segundo y capta mi atención una pequeña niña, es del Distrito 11, después esta el niño del 4... Tantas jóvenes vidas perdidas.

-Ups... Lo siento!- una chica choco conmigo y la sostengo para que no caiga.

-Estas bien?- ella asiente, es muy bella, la reconozco de alguna parte, su piel blanca, su cabello negro y con las puntas rojas.

-Johanna Mason, mentora del Distrito 7...- se presenta y estira su mano.

-Peeta Mellark, Distrito 12, un gusto- le estrecho la mano y ella sonríe.

-Puede que tu ganes, bueno lo aseguro, no hay buenos tributos este año...

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando aparece Haymitch.

-Oh Johanna acechando a los pequeños ? - dice mi mentor con humor - Que no se te haga costumbre...

-Pudrete viejo...- Johanna se aleja pisando fuerte.

Después de el encuentro con Johanna, subimos al penthouse donde viviremos hasta que comiencen los juegos.

Mi habitación tiene una gran cama la cual pruebo apenas cierro la puerta, es como estar en una nube.

Me quito el traje y camino hasta al baño, en la ducha hay una pantalla con muchos botones, comienzo a tocar y después de quemarme, congelarme logró que el agua este tibia. También la programe para que salga con aroma a Rosas, si muy varonil.

Al salir de la ducha hay una alfombra en la que te paras y te secas al instante, cuando salgo hay una muda de ropa. Me visto con la remera blanca y pantalones negros, ni me molesto en calzarme, si no saldré más allá del comedor.

Durante la cena hablamos de los demás tributos, Haymitch nos da consejos de supervivencia y con que nos enfrentaremos mañana en el entrenamiento.

-Y tu pequeña que sabes hacer?- pregunta Haymitch a Prim.

-Se manejar un cuchillo, armar algunas trampas y domino el arco...- dice mientras corta un poco su comida, se lleva un bocado de carne de cordero a la boca- Y se diferenciar hierbas y frutos...

-Tenemos aquí a la ganadora de los juegos !

-Pensé que solo Katniss...- le comienzo a decir.

-Hace un año comencé a practicar, tenia el presentimiento de que alguna vez iría a los juegos- dice Prim- Pero hay algo que me hace mala... No soy fuerte y soy incapaz de matar a una persona.

Nadie habla en la mesa, seguimos cenando, cuando estoy por acabar Haymitch habla.

-Y tu Peeta?

- Solo tengo fuerza y rapidez, pero aprendo rápido...

-Bueno mis profesionales... Mañana abran sus mentes porque aprenderán demasiado...

/

Son las 5 de la mañana, el entrenamiento es a las 8 y acabó de despertar. Estoy en el balcón de la sala, comienza a amanecer.

-Madrugador...- dice Prim- Dormiste algo?

-6 horas, no mucho...- digo- Tendría que aprovechar, no dormire nada en los juegos.

-Yo igual...- se sienta a mi lado- Pero no puedo, cierro los ojos y veo a Katniss, a mamá y a Buttercup, y pensar que no voy a volver a ver...

-No, tu volverás- era ahora o nunca- Seremos aliados- susurro muy bajito.

-Que?No se puede...

-Si, los profesionales lo hacen, nosotros también podemos...- comienzo a explicar todo- Apenas toque el cañón que da inicio a los juegos, tu te vas corriendo, yo iré a la cornucopia por armas y provisiones y te encontraré, tu solo procura que nadie te vea.

-Esta bien, lo haremos...

/

Durante el entrenamiento con Prim nos enfocamos en supervivencia, luego cuando vemos a los profesionales aburridos de observar a todos y vienen a supervivencia, nosotros vamos a arquería, Prim me enseña y en una hora, puedo darle dos veces seguidas al centro. Ayudo a Prim con su fuerza, escalando y cruzando barras que están a tres metros de altura, cuando se siente lista, las cruza de un tirón y no tengo que atajarla desde abajo.

Durante el almuerzo, estamos los Distritos 10,11 y 12 en una mesa, conocemos a Rue y Tresh, a los otros los olvide, Rue era de la misma edad que Prim, juntas se fueron hacia cuchillos.

Fui de nuevo a arquería, me sorprendía la facilidad con que me salia esto.

-OYE 9! DONDE ESTA MI CUCHILLO? - grita Cato.

-No lo se!

-TU LO ROBASTE!- lo golpea en el estomago, los agentes llegan y los separan - SERAS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR.

Un movimiento en el techo llama mi atención, Prim y Rue rien, tienen el cuchillo. Como?

-Yo también me preguntó como lo hicieron...- dice Tresh a mi lado.

- Son fantásticas...

-SE ACABO EL ENTRENAMIENTO POR HOY, VUELVAN A SUS DEPARTAMENTOS- dice Cassie la instructora.

Al día siguiente practicamos de todo, cuchillos, arquería, supervivencia, camuflaje, volvemos agotados y Haymitch nos recibe con una hermosa sorpresa.

-Mañana sera su prueba y por la noche la entrevista, así que duerman mucho, cuando den su puntaje por el mediodía, Prim te vas con Effie y tú conmigo muchacho, vayan a pensar en como hacer amigos...

No le hacemos caso a Haymitch, nos fuimos a mi habitación a ver televisión, veíamos la entrevista a un vencedor de hace unos años, Finnick Odair.

-Es muy lindo...- dice Prim.

-Tengo que aceptar que si, de esa manera gano los juegos...

-Si es así ganaremos los dos...- con Prim reímos y comenzamos a ver diferentes programas.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy uy! Se viene la prueba y las entrevistas ! No podía faltar Johanna y Finnick en esta historia, los amo demasiado y no podía dejarlos afuera, más adelante planeo que estén más presentes. Que pasen una hermosa noche buena y navidad! Les deseo lo mejor y que tengan muchos libros debajo de su arbolito ! Aquí en Argentina son recién las nueve, todavía falta :( Y los que ya estén festejando disfruten lo mucho ! Besos y abrazos a todos desde aquí !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y algunos sucesos, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins,**** el resto de la historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3:<strong>

_Respira...Respira...Respira..._

Prim acaba de irse a su prueba, soy el ultimo que queda, los vigilantes ya están aburridos.

_Respira...Respira...Respira..._

-Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark.

Avanzo y me encuentro en la sala de entrenamiento, los vigilantes hablan entre ellos. Veo mi prueba, cuchillos y arco.

La gran pregunta como sorprenderlos.

_Tengo que lograrlo, por Prim, por Katniss._

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a mis armas.

-PEETA MELLARK, DISTRITO 12! - logro acaparar su atención, solo 15 segundos.

Tres muñecos, seis cuchillos, tres flechas.

Tomo los cuchillos, y me acerco a la linea, 5 metros de distancia.

1...

Tiro al primer muñeco, al cuello, rápido paso a los otros, apuntó al mismo lugar.

5...

De vuelta apuntó al corazón en los tres, bien.

9...

Tomo el arco y apunto a las cabezas, 1..2..3

15.

Revisó a los muñecos, los cuchillos hasta el fondo, las flechas quebraron sus cabezas.

-Se puede retirar.

Salgo caminando y sonrió, subo al ascensor y cuando llego a mi piso, veo a Prim llorando.

-Esta bien cariño...- dice Effie acariciando su cabello.

-No... Los provoque, esta mal, muy mal...

-Que sucedió abajo, Prim? - le pregunto, me siento y la rodeo con mis brazos.

-Entre en la sala, estaban las barras con un arco y flechas justo en el medio, grite mi nombre, y comencé a escalar, cruce dos barras y me solté de una mano, todos se rieron de mi- ella sonrío- Se olvidaron de mi, logre volver a sujetarme, llegue al arco y me subí arriba de las barras, y le apunte a la maldita manzana del cerdo que estaban por cenar, baje y me fui sin su permiso. Yo también lo había echo.

Effie se pone a gritar sobre la falta de modales y con lo bien que iba Prim, bah entra aplaudiendo, se sienta delante de nosotros y nos mira maravillado.

-Han dejado mudos a los vigilantes... SORPRENDENTE!

-Todos hablan de ustedes, ya quiero ver su puntaje... - dice Portia que entra con Cinna, toman asiento a nuestro alrededor, y el televisor se enciende.

-Este año nos sorprendió bastante con un par de tributos, bueno ya lo hablaremos más tarde...- suelta una de sus risas- Y aquí sus puntajes...

Cato, Marvel, Clove y Glimmer logran un 10, el resto no supera el 7. Rue y Tresh llegan a 10.

-Y ahora... Peeta Mellark- se pone serio, dios desaprobe- 12.

-OH DI...-comienza a decir Portia y Cinna tapa su boca.

-Primrose Everdeen... 12.

Todos comienzan a gritar, Prim y yo nos abrazamos, habíamos logrado el puntaje máximo! Haymitch aplaude como poeso al igual que todos, ellos brindan con alguna bebida alcohólica.

-POR NUESTROS CHICOS EN LLAMAS!-dice Cinna.

Cuando todos logran calmarse, Prim se va con Effie y yo con Haymitch.

-Bueno chico hay que presentarte personalmente al mundo... Se que eres bueno hablando, dale charla a Caesar y ya tienes a todo el Capitolio en tus manos- bebe un sorbo de su whisky- Pero hay que impactar con algo a las personas...

Quiere que me declare enamorado de Prim delante todo Panem, no podía hacer eso. Encontraría la forma de evitarlo.

Practicamos una entrevista, con la pregunta que nunca responderé, yo se lo que haré.

Portia llega a mi habitación con un traje negro con bordes en verde pino y la corbata en ese color, zapatos negros y estoy listo.

Cuando llego al ascensor, ya esta Prim. Su vestido es del mismo color que mi corbata, se ajusta en su cintura y cae hasta el suelo, su cabello en un recojido,una pequeña quiara y apenas tiene maquillaje, parece una princesa.

-Estas preciosa...

-Gracias cuñadito...- me sonríe, me toma del brazo- Vamos a comernos al mundo...

/

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo parado, llaman a Prim para la entrevista.

-Suerte, Prim!

-Igual para ti!- susurra bajito y entra al escenario.

Caesar le habla sobre su vestido, de su puntuaje en la prueba y del Distrito 12.

-Tienes una hermana no es así?- él toma su mano.

-Si, es mi persona favorita en el mundo...- dice Prim triste- Después de mi gato Buttercup obviamente...- dice riendo, todos ríen junto a ella.

-Bueno Prim, mucha suerte !

-Gracias Caesar!

-Primrose Everdeen, Distrito 12!- grita Caesar y ella se va del escenario.

Un asistente me dirige al escenario, me encamino cuando Caesar dice mi nombre.

Caesar me habla de como me sienta el Capitolio, le hablo de las duchas, nos olisqueamos un poco, la gente ríe.

-Dime Peeta, hay alguna chica en casa?- me pregunta, yo río- Un chico guapo como tu? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, como se llama?

Haymitch me asiente con la cabeza desde la tribuna.

-Bueno, si hay una chica... Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mi hasta la cosecha.

-Tiene a otro?

-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.

-Bueno... Si es así, gana los juegos y ve a declararle tu amor a casa , no es así?!- la tribuna grita.

-No va a ser posible...- le pongo más drama a la situación- Porque la que volverá a casa es su hermana.

Todos se sorprenden, veo a algunos llorar, Haymitch impactado. Nadie se lo esperaba.

-Bueno, se nos ha acabado el tiempo...- dice Caesar triste, me levanto del asiento- Mucha suerte... Peeta Mellark, Distrito 12- me pasa un brazo por los hombres- Haz que vuelva a casa, ella te amara por siempre...- susurra en mi oído.

No se si me amará, pero le devolveré al único ser que ama en esta tierra.

/

En 8 horas comenzaban los juegos, y no podía dormir, Prim dormitaba a mi lado, le era imposible dormir sola.

-Vamos a seguir el plan ?

-Claro que sí, como lo hablamos...- le susurro- Te subirás a algún árbol si hay o te escondes, sabes silbar?- ella asiente- Bueno, esa sera nuestra clave, en cualquier tono pero contestame...

-So!o procura conseguir un arco, si no estoy perdida- ambos reímos.

No se en que momento me duermo, pero sueño con Katniss en un hermoso prado, mientras canta la Canción del Valle y los sinsajo callan, y cantan cuando ella acaba. Mi última noche de tranquilidad.

Desayune bastante aunque no me apetecía, con Prim no hablamos, nos encaminan al aerodeslizador, donde están el resto de los tributos. El viaje dura unos 15 minutos, nos habían puesto los rastreadores, todavía dolía el piquete.

Un agente se la paz me guía por un pasillo hasta dar con una puerta, adentro esta Portia.

-Oh niño...- ella acaricia mi rostro, saca un abrigo de una percha- Deduzco un lugar frío, por eso tanto abrigo.

-Gracias...- ella sigue acomodandome- Portia?

- Si?

-Dile a Haymitch, pase lo que pase, ayude a Prim si? - ella asiente.

-10 segundos para el lanzamiento.

-Mucha suerte, niño...- Portia me abraza.

-Gracias por todo, Portia...

Camino a la plataforma, se cierra y comienza a subir.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy, ya llegan los juegos! Siempre he querido escribir unos juegos. Las pruebas que les pareció? Se que es como muy rápida la de Peeta, pero me salio así, estuve a punto de cambiarlo pero mi amiga, que lee siempre todo lo que escribo, me impidió borrarlo. Y que les pareció el cap en general? Que esperan en los próximos? Bueno voy a actualizar el fin de semana seguramente. Gracias por los reviews ! ! <strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
